Never let Go
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: This is the story of Love, Deceit and redemption. Get ready to embark on a journey with the unknown heroes of Jojo Occult, Mia Wilde and Kara Mikoto as they battle against the madman known as Mach the hedgehog. I hope you all enjoy and as always read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Sky was blue, birds were singing and animals were awake. All usually heading to their jobs were they provide money for themselves to live. There are different types of animals though, there are the ones who are ready for any given situation and then there are people like our main hero, Jojo the Fox. This fellow here was sleeping in as usual, but little did he know that the world he once knew was going to collapse and burn to the ground. But let's get on with the story, shall we?

So the light of morning sun shine down on the sleepy animal, glistening all around like snow. The fox woke up in great disarray, he had no idea what time it was. He rolled over to his side to see his rickety old alarm clock and immediately noticed what went wrong, the alarm never went off. Jojo exclaimed in shock as he knew he only had very little time to get to his first training station by 8' o clock or else he knew that he was in for a whole load of misery with excersizes. He immediately ran to his closet to grab his uniform from the GUN association themselves. The uniform had the darkest shade of black Jojo had ever seen with the top being a black shirt and the pants being a blue pair of army pants. He never understood the concept of that design choice but he just went with the flow. He then sprinted down towards his fridge and ran with the speed of lightning to the GUN base where he was supposed to report to by 8 o'clock. The white fox was at his destination in no time and he had one minute to spare before the morning alarm went blaring off. This Conrad walked into the classroom of the main commander and teacher, Mr. Cooper. He was described by many as a burly man, one brown bear that had strength to take down more then 20 men. Most people were intimidated by this teacher but Jojo saw no harm from his teddy bear of a teacher. The white fox is walking straight to his seat when the bear stopped him in his tracks.

"Well if it isn't Jojo, why are you late this time?" Said commander Cooper

"I...was..." Said Jojo as he was trying to think of a good lie.

"Saving a cat from a tree on the way here and I couldn't just go on without the tiny innocent kitten hanging on to the dangerous tree." Said the student.

"I will let you slide this time but don't let it happen again." Said Cooper with a stern voice.

"Yes Sir!" Said Jojo as he saluted and sat down on his comfortable chair. He started to take paper out when he noticed one fluffy dog heading towards him, one that will truly change Jojo's life. Her name is Mia Wild, the agency's best shooter. She has a moniker known as One Shot as she takes out her opponents in one silver bullet. This girl is a fluffy purple dog that had the darkest shade of purple anybody has ever seen. But to all great heroes there is her true weakness, she is the shyest puppy you will ever meet. She is not on the best side of the social skills and this makes her very difficult for anybody to work with her. This was Mia's biggest fear until she started hanging out with the main fox of the story.

So as the lesson was about to begin Jojo felt a huge pillow of softness and cuteness hug him. Jojo immediately saw the girl and smiled back at her.

"Mia, what's up?" Said Jojo

"Nothing much, just giving you a giant hug." Said Mia

"I think somebody is in love with me." Said Jojo

"Maybe A little, I just appreciate you so much, is that wrong me?" Said Mia

"No, but I think the lesson is starting. Do you know what we are learning about?" Asked Jojo to Mia but she wasn't paying attention.

"I think we are learning about new power sources found recently by GUN." Said another familiar voice by the name of Kara Mikoto.

"Kara, when did you get here?" Asked the curious fox

"Well you see I was here first unlike you; and what kind of kitten gets stuck in a tree?" Said Kara

"The cat I saved was just a white baby cat. If anything Mr. teddy bear should be giving me some praise for my heroic deed." Said Jojo with Confidence.

"Sorry to break it to you but won't praise anybody, but I admit it was a cool thing you did." Said Kara

The next moment Jojo went up to her and hugged her like he did with a stuffed toy. On the outside Kara was petrified, her body was shaking and she didn't know how to react. But on the inside her mind was fully immersed in the moment, letting all fear of him disappear and let love take over her.

"Thank you Kara, I knew somebody would believe me." Said the happy fox

"Your welcome, Jojo." Said Kara as she will always treasure that moment.

now started the lesson with talking a little bit about the usual military stuff, Gun and civilians. He was giving a lecture to his soldiers on how we should be able to handle a situation without the use of Fire arms. Mia of all people felt like she heard this conversation way to many times before, after all she was the dog with a nice trigger finger. So, the burly bear kept talking and talking until he stopped in the middle of the lesson to hear a noise thought he was never going to have to hear again, the doomsday alarms. There was a voice that went over the speakers that sounded intimidating, but all were listening.

"Hello GUN, this is Mach the Hedgehog and I am here to take your precious power source known as Magnum. If you don't want any of your soldiers to die I suggest you give it up." Said Mach over the intercom system.

Soon Gunshots were heard all around and everybody ducked down, trying to avoid any injuries from flying bullets. Almost all of them were scared for their lives, but was trying to keep them from panicking.

"Look here soldiers, we are under attack and now we can't cower down." Said the commander

"Wait, why don't we just give them what they want?" Asked one random soldier.

"I can't answer that question for you soldier but all you need to know is that he can't have Magnum." Answered back to the soldiers around him.

The soldiers suddenly turned their attention to the door as they see it opens and immediately whips out his machine gun just to get shot through the skull by a figure walks into the room and sees the one thing that he wants, Magnum.

"Yes, finally after killing those useless animals I have finally found the secret to making the greatest army in the world." Said Mach

He walks behind 's desk to find the key and he opens the secret vault but he realized he has a problem, he has other soldiers watching him and have guns loaded. The mysterious figure is unaffected as he immediately sets off a trap that made rubble from the ceiling drop on everyone except on one person, Mia Wilde. Mia closed her eyes before the rubble and saw that her beloved Conrads were utterly destroyed by the destruction and so she reached in her pocket to retrieve a pistol but soon had a tranquilizer dart hit her neck. Mach came up to her and signaled for his men to take her to their ship. The villain went inside the vault and grabbed what he wanted, Magnum.

He left the base as it was, in destruction and bloodshed but little did he know that his very mistake of not checking for survivors would be his downfall. For two heroes will see the light of day, so what happens now?


	2. The Arctic Fox's plea

It just seemed all to clear to me, the pain surging through my body, the red liquid pouring out of me. I lay besides my comrades, my only true family in this world. I see them buried under the pile of rubble that was bestowed to us by an unfamiliar animal. I saw the look on our eyes some saw the light of life while others saw darkness. We all knew what we signed up for, but did we expect this, no. We expected to be remembered by ourselves and those who can't fight wars. I put the likes of life against an unspeakable evil, animals choose power over life. Damn, that is why I,Jojo the Fox,am here under this pile of rubble, I wish I couldn't open my eyes. I try to deny everything that has happened but I am to no avail, but somehow I am still breathing life. I use my might and will to lift the pointless rock off my leg. It barely came off as I could barely stand and what I can judge from my right leg's circumstance I could see that it was surely broken. When I saw the more gruesome fate of my family beside me what did I do, I screamed and vowed to destroy the person that did such a heinous act of violence toward me. Gun, I am sorry. I will show them what true suffering is, not by blood but by heart.


End file.
